


Science and Tea

by orphan_account



Series: Whoniverse Shortfic [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Smith is fobwatched at the end of the universe with Yana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science and Tea

Professor Yana rather liked his assistant. John Smith was a very nice young man, and was a genius besides. He was glad he had taken him along to Utopia, even if they both knew now that it was a dead end. John and Chan-Tho were his closest friends now, and he was glad to have them near.

Yana watched John whizz about the room, flipping switches and turning levers. He looked almost manic when he did that, and for some reason, Yana rather enjoyed watching it. There was a poignant twinge somewhere in his memory, however, and he wondered why. John finally stopped running about and came up to Yana, grinning. He ran a hand through his mussed brown hair, smoothing it.

“Science is still exciting, yeah?” The smile on John’s face was sort of intoxicating, and Yana found himself smiling too. They had not had much to be happy about these days, as the date grew closer to the end of the universe, but if John was happy, Yana could be happy too.

“Very exciting indeed. I am glad to share it with you.” Yana smiled at the younger man, and got up. “Now, John. Let’s have some tea.”


End file.
